Amandas Life
by writerandreader123456
Summary: Amandas new life in New York with her two daughters when the unthinkable happens to one of Amanda's daughters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction. So basically this is the life of Amanda and her two daughters, Kelly(12) and Alex(6) who stunning images of their mother as they first arrived in New York. I based it off of other stories I've read. I'm not stealing anything. Not sure where this is going to go, but if you leave ideas in the review it'll help a lot! Enjoy!**

Amanda was packing the last of her boxes into her car. She shut the back door and went inside and stopped to look at her empty home and thought back to when she first bought it with her ex boyfriend and living here.

"Honey look at this place. Its wonderful isn't it?" Amanda said in her thick Georgia accent looking at her boyfriend, Drew.

"It is, I can't believe we're actually doing this. We're gonna start a family. You me and the little bundle of joy in your stomach." Drew said putting his hand on Amanda's stomach.

Amanda smiled. Drew had fixed himself up a lot since she found out she was pregnant. Before she got pregnant Drew drank all and time and he and Amanda fought all the time. It sometimes became physical. Amanda was close to breaking it off. She couldn't take it anymore, but then she found out she was pregnant. Amanda sat down on the side of the tub and thought about her options. Either keep her baby away from its father or try to make things work with Drew. She chose to stay, which she thought was the right decision. Drew was over the moon. He always wanted to be a father. He promised to fix himself up. He did for the next couple of months he did well at work and saved up with Amanda to buy a house together. They were doing very well, but then things got worse. Drew lost his job due to misconduct. and had trouble finding work. Amanda was working as much as she could considering she was eight months pregnant. Drew became more angry because he didn't like Amanda being the bread winner. He started drinking more and more. Amanda noticed the change in his behavior. She tried to help him but he wouldn't listen. The started arguing more and more.

Two moths later on March 21 Amanda gave birth to their daughter, Kelly Michelle Rollins. Amanda gave her daughter her name because Drew was out drinking while she gave birth. Two days later Amanda went home by herself. He never came to visit.

"Look Kelly we're home. This is where you'll live." Amanda looked down at her baby girl and couldn't stop smiling. Amanda couldn't believe the love she had for her daughter.

"Alright sweetheart I'm gonna set you down right here for just a minute while I go grab the rest of the bags." Amanda put Kelly down on the kitchen table in the portable car seat and jogged out to the car. When she was outside Drew came in from the back door hung over smelling of booze. He stopped and starred at Kelly swaying back and forth.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Amanda dropped the bags and ran to get in between Kelly and Drew.

"What are you doing here Drew?" Amanda said checking on Kelly.

"I live here. I see you gave birth to the kid. What you did you name it?" Drew asked slurring his words.

"HER, name is Kelly Michelle Rollins." Amanda said and saw the look in Drews eyes.

"You didn't give her my name?" Drew asked moving closer to Amanda.

"You weren't there for her birth, so I decided to give her my name"

"Who the hell do think you are! I'm the man of this family! She'll have my name!"

"You haven't been involved in my pregnancy for months! You weren't even there for her birth and you think you can just demand for her to have your name?!" Amanda screamed at him.

"You can just go to hell". Amanda said and was about to turn to take Kelly out of the room when Drew pulled her arm spun her around and punched her square in the face.

"You don't ever speak to me like that you hear!" Drew grabbed his keys and wallet and left the house slamming the door making Kelly start to cry.

Amanda got up washed the blood off her face quickly and picked Kelly up and held her tight and close next to her body.

"Ssshhh sweetheart. It's alright. I'm right here." Amanda managed to calm Kelly down.

"I'm never going to let him or anybody else hurt you. I promise you that honey" Kelly looked at her mother and smiled.

Amanda smiled back at her and they went on with their day. Drew came back later and apologized and Amanda was hesitant but accepted.

The next couple of years were exactly like that. Drew came home drunk he and Amanda fought and sometimes used Amanda as a punching bag. The one thing Amanda only cared about was Kelly. She would always make sure she was asleep when her and Drew fought.

One night Drew came home and was pissed off more than usual because he got fire from his job. Amanda was home playing with Kelly after a hard case when Drew came home drunk.

"Amanda! I lost my job today" Amanda looked up when she heard her boyfriends from outside.

"Momma, Daddys home." Kelly said happily. Amanda knew he was pissed.

"Kelly sweetheart, will you do Momma a favor?" Amanda tried her best to look happy not to scare her daughter.

"But Momma I want to see Daddy" Kelly said sweetly as she looked at her mothers blue eyes that matched hers.

"I know love, but if you go play quietly in your room and stay in there until I come in I'll let you stay up an hour past your bedtime"

Kelly looked at her mother excitedly and jumped up. "Ok Momma. I'm gonna setup my tea-set so we can play later"

Amanda smiled at her beautiful daughter and rubbed her arm. "Ok sweetheart I'll be there as soon as I can" With that Kelly ran to her room and then Drew came in.

"Manda I lost my job" Drew said obviously wasted.

"I know Drew I heard you. Its ok my salary will hold us above water if we budget. Why don't you do to bed and we can talk later" Amanda tried to walk Drew to the bed room but he turned around.

"You think your so much better than me because you're a cop uh?" Drew was walking towards Amanda making her back up.

"No Drew that's not what I'm saying." Amanda said calmly not to scare Kelly.

"Yes it is! You think your so much better!" "I'll show who's the man!" Drew grabbed Amandas arm and started shacking her when Kelly came out.

"Daddy what are you doing to Momma?" Kelly asked sweetly.

Drew turned around with anger in his eyes. "Get the hell out of her!"

Kelly didn't move because she was unaware of what was happening just wanting her mom.

"You think your tough? UH?" Drew said unaware of he was talking to his five year old daughter.

Kelly still didn't say anything and within the second before Amanda could get to her Drew spun her around and spanked her butt hard. Kelly screamed.

"Oww Daddy! That hurts stop!" Kelly was crying and Amanda quickly came over to stop him.

"Drew stop it now! I'll let you do anything to me! Just leave her alone!." With that Drew stopped and had a smile grow across his face.

"Kelly sweetheart go to your room. And don't come out. You hear!" Kelly could tell something was wrong so she nodded and left. Amanda knew what was coming.

"Just get it over with" Amanda said coldly.

"I'll show you who's the man" Drew then raped Amanda.

Later that night when he was done he passed out and Amanda went to see Kelly. She was sound asleep with her favorite doll with tear stains on her face. Amanda walked over and laid next to her.

"Momma did Daddy hurt you?" Amanda looked at her daughter sadly.

"No sweetie we just fought. And I'm so sorry he hurt you. I've promised you I would protect you and I didn't." Amanda said and tears ran down her cheek.

Kelly wiped the tears off her face. "Its ok Momma. I should have listened to you. I wanted to see Daddy. I'm sorry."

Amanda pulled Kelly closely. "You don't ever have to be sorry for wanting to see your Daddy. He loves you but he is having a hard time."

Kelly snuggled close to her mother. "I know Momma. I love you."

Amanda held her close. "I love you so much sweetheart. Try to get some rest and tomorrow we can get those pancakes you love so dearly."

Kelly giggled at her mothers accent. "You say that funny Momma"

Amanda pretended to be offended. "Well excuse me missy."

Kelly giggled. "Goodnight Momma."

Amanda smiled. "Goodnight love. Sweet dreams"

Soon enough Kelly fell asleep, but stayed up the rest of the night crying silently.

Nine months later on November 4 Amanda gave birth to her second daughter Alexander, Alex, Nicole Rollins. Amanda loved her just as much Kelly but in a different way. Kelly was dropped of by her babysitter. Kelly loved Alex as much as Amanda. She stayed with Amanda for the three days they left together to go home. Drew never showed up.

A couple of years went by and nothing changed. Drew would beat Amanda and drank but she never let him hurt her girls.

Kelly just turned twelve and Alex is six. Drew has been getting worse ever day. Drinking more and becoming more physical with Amanda. Amanda made sure he and the girls were never in the house at the same time. She tried her best.

"Mom, Sarah said she had to cancel tonight. We can't sleep over." Kelly came in the house holding Alex's hand.

"Mom" Kelly continued to look for her mother while Alex started watching cartoons.

"Mom where are you?" Kelly went to her parents room and saw Drew smack Amanda on the face.

Kelly knew he father beat her mother by the brusies she didn't cover with makeup, but rarely ever saw it. She thanked her mother for that.

"Dad stop get away from her get away from Mom." Kelly tried to push her father away from her mother.

"Kelly get out of here. I'm handling this. Go to your sister." Amanda yelled at Kelly.

"Yea kid. Listen to your whore mother." Drew said hammered.

"She's not a whore you drunk bastard." Kelly said to Drew and kicked him the stomach.

Drew pushed Amanda to ground hitting her head knocking her unconscious for a few moments.

Drew then started to hit Kelly. He punched her in the face cutting her lower eye and lip. Then kicked her in the stomach. She was screaming. Alex came in and watched in horror. Amanda woke to her daughter screaming and jumped into action like she was trained.

"Stop you bastard!" Amanda pulled Drew off and threw him out of the house.

"Don't come back!" Amanda yelled.

"Fine bitch! I won't. you and your skank daughters are nothing to me!" Drew stumbled away not to be seen again.

Amanda went inside to check on her daughter.

"Kel sweetie are you alright?" Amanda asked helping her up.

"I'm fine Mom. Just a couple of cuts and bruises. I'll be fine." Kelly said walking with her mother and sister to the bathroom. Amanda cleaned up the cuts. Luckily she didn't need any stiches.

Amanda put her daughter to bed like she used to do when she was younger. Amanda put Alex to bed earlier.

"Kelly sweetie. I'm so sorry what happened today. I don't think your father is coming back. Its for the best." Amanda said as she stroked her daughters long, straight, blonde hair.

"That's ok Mom. I know it is. I've always wanted him to leave. Hopefully Alex won't remember much of him." Kelly said quietly not wanting to wake her up.

Amanda smiled at her daughter trying to be brave. "You know…" Amanda said sitting laying down on the bed, "Your father was a good man. He was nice, caring, and was so excited to be a father. He loved you from the moment he found out I was pregnant with you. He just had a rough time as a child and never got help for it." Amanda rubbing her daughters arm.

"I believe you mom. I don't need him though. I have you. And of course Alex." Kelly said laughing a little.

Amanda smiled and giggled a little. "I know sweetheart. I'll always be here for you. I love you and your sister so much."

"I know I love you guys too. I'm kinda tired. Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" Kelly asked moving closer to her mom.

"Of course sweetheart. Anytime. Goodnight honey I love" Amanda kissed the top of her head.

"Night mom, I love you too." Kelly fell asleep within the next few minutes.

Amanda laid there like years ago. She decided it was best to take the job that she was being offered in New York. They needed a new start somewhere where people wouldn't judge them.

The next two months passed Amanda told the kids and they were bumped to be leaving their friends, but excited to get a fresh start and finally moving day came. She sold the house and bought a decent apartment in New York not that far from the precinct.

Amanda snapped back into reality when Alex tugged on her hand.

"Mommy where is my dolly?" Alex asked looking up at her mom with her identical blue eyes that matched Amandas and her sister.

Amanda smiled and picked up Alex and put her on her hip.

"I put your dolly the car. Don't worry she's safe." Amanda smiled at her daughter innocence.

"Ok Mommy. I'm going to go get her." Alex giggled and jumped down from her mothers arms.

"Alright love wait for your sister and me in the car." Amanda yelled after her daughter who was now running.

"Ok Mommy" Alex yelled back.

"Kel you ready to go!" Amanda yelled to her oldest daughter.

"Yea mom" Kelly said coming down the stairs.

"Alright lets go!" Amanda said locking up the house then running to the car.

"Lets go, you guys ready?" Amanda asked looking at Kelly sitting next to her the looking in the mirror at Alex.

"Yes mom" they said together both rolling their eyes.

Amanda laughed. "alright I know I know. Lets go"

Amanda and her daughters drove off never looking back, ready to start their new lives in New York.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review and give me ideas! Anything is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda and her daughters arrived a couple days later in New York. Amanda pulled up to the building where their apartment is.

"Alright we're here" Amanda and her daughters jumped out of the car with their bags and looked up at the large building. They've never seen anything like it.

"Mommy is that building all are's?" Alex asked looking at her mother confused.

Amanda laughed while she was grabbing her bags. "No sweetheart the building has smaller rooms inside called apartments and we live in one of the apartments." Amanda said then put her bag on her shoulder and took Alex's hand and went inside with Kelly following her. They took the elevator to fourth floor. Amanda took out the keys and unlocked the door and Alex went in first then Kelly and lastly Amanda.

"Alright here we are." Amanda said putting her stuff down on the small kitchen island that connected to the wall.

"Awesome the moving company brought are stuff already. One less thing to worry about." Amanda said seeing the boxes. The apartment was nice, the small kitchen and living room connected and open, off the living room there is two rooms, on for Amanda with her own bathroom in it, and one room for the girl with a second bathroom next to the room. Amanda was happy with the place she got considering the places she saw.

The next couple of days Amanda and the girls set up the apartment and settled in. Amanda enrolled Alex in elementary school and Kelly in middle school. The two weeks flew by and finally the day came that Amanda started working in the Special Victims Unit at the sixteenth precinct and the girls starting school.

Beep, beep, beep. Amanda woke up to her alarm and five. She got up showered and dressed gathering her badge and gun.

At six Amanda went to wake up the girls. She walked into their room and pulled the shades back.

"Mom what are you doing I'm sleeping." Kelly said pulling the covers over her head.

"Its time for school Kel, go wash up while I get your sister up." Amanda said taking the covers off her oldest daughter.

"Ugghh fine. Have fun waking up the morning monster over there." Kelly said pointing to her sister walking out of the room to the bathroom.

Amanda laughed. Alex was never a morning person and could basically sleep through a train coming through the room. Amanda knew this could take a while.

"Alex, honey time to get up for school. We have to be early to drop off some paperwork." Amanda said taking the covers off and rubbing her shoulder.

"No Mommy I don't want to go. I want to sleep." Alex said putting her pillow over her face.

"Sweetheart you cant sleep forever. You won't learn anything here sleeping, now will ya." Amanda said sitting Alex up next to her.

"Can I ask you something Mommy?" Alex asked looking at her mother with her sweet blue eyes.

"Sure honey anything." Amanda said.

"Do you think I'm gonna make friends at my new school?" Alex asked.

Amanda pulled her in close side hug. "Of course sweetie. You made friends at your old school right?"

"I know, but Daddy used to tell me that nobody likes me. The only reason why my friends hung out with me is because there wasn't enough people in the school to be friends with school. Now that we are gonna be in a big school I'm worried I'm not going to make friends because there are more people" Alex said quietly looking at her hands.

"Ohh sweetie" Amanda pulled Alex onto her lap and hugged her tight. "Al, honey people do like you because your smart, kind, loving, and very funny." Amanda said tickling Alex's side making her laugh. "Your father didn't mean what he said. He wasn't thinking right." Amanda said.

"He said it after he had his koko juice." Alex said looking up at her mother. Amanda gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know he didn't mean it." Amanda said rubbing her arms.

"But I do know that you'll make friends." Amanda said tuning Alex so she would face her.

"You promise?" Alex said standing up.

"I pinky promise." Amanda said holding up her pinky.

The locked pinkies and Amanda hugged Alex.

"Alright sweetheart go wash up and lay some clothes out for." Amanda said standing up and going over to Alex's dresser.

"Ok Mommy." Alex said skipping to the bathroom. Amanda laughed at how sweet her daughter is and picked out some nice clothes.

Kelly was in the kitchen eating her cereal she poured for herself when Amanda came in to get breakfast ready for herself and Alex.

"Mom what time are we leaving?" Kelly asked taking another bite of cereal.

Amanda looked at the clock on the stove while she poured herself and Kelly a bowl. "Its about six fifteen right now so in like forty minutes. Does that sound good?" Amanda said looking at Kelly.

"Yea sounds good." Kelly said not looking up from her bowl. Amanda put one bowl next to Kelly for Alex, while she ate standing up in front of Kelly.

"Hey Kel, are you nervous about starting a new school today?" Amanda asked.

Kelly shock her head looking at her phone.

"Hey." Amanda said tapping the table. "Look at me." Kelly looked up at her. "Are you sure? Its completely normal to be nervous or worry." Amanda said.

"I'm fine Mom really." Kelly said getting up washing her bowl and putting it away in the cabinet.

"Alright alright just making sure. You know you can tell me if you were right? You don't always have to be so tough." Amanda said.

"I know Mom, but I'm fine really. You don't have to worry. I'm going to get ready now." Kelly said leaving the kitchen.

Amanda sighed. Kelly has bottling her emotion ups more than usual the past couple of months. She always says she doesn't want to bother her to worry. A few minutes later Alex came out dressed in her dark blue jeans plain purple long sleeve shirt and blue convers.

"Mommy will you do my hair please?" Alex asked sitting on the stool with a brush and hair elastic.

"Sure sweets how do you want it?" Amanda asked.

"Up please!" Alex said.

"Alright eat your breakfast while I do it. We're leaving soon." Amanda said starting t brush her hair.

"Ok Mommy." Alex said eating with her mouth full.

"Hey what did I say about eating with your mouth full missy?" Amanda asked smiling.

Alex smiled and swallowed. "Sorry Mommy."

Amanda laughed and put her hair in a high ponytail. She looked at the clock and saw it was about seven fifty so she decided to leave.

"Kelly its time go honey. Lets go!" Amanda yelled to her daughter as she put her coat on then helped Alex put hers on.

"I'm coming mom. Jezz relax we still have five minutes." Kelly said as she came dressed out in black skinny jeans, ankle boots, dark blue shirt with a dark cardigan on, and a side braid.

"I know I want to be early today." Amanda said ushering them out the door.

Amanda drove to the elementary school first to drop Alex off.

"Alright lets go Alex. Are you sure you don't want to come in Kelly?" Amanda asked half way out the door looking over at her.

"I'm sure Mom. Have fun at school Alex!" Kelly said turning around to her sister.

"You too Kel!" Alex said getting out of the car.

Amanda held Alex's hand as they walked up the stairs to the school to the main office.

"Excuse me miss?" Amanda said in her Georgian accent. The lady turned to her.

"May I help you?" The secretary said.

"I enrolled my daughter Alexander Nicole Rollins here last week. She's suppose to start school today. She's in the first grade." Amanda said.

The secretary turned around to look at some files and found Alex's. "Yes she is. Welcome to the school. Do you have the emergency contact forms you were sent?"

"Yep right here." Amanda said handing the paperwork over.

"Alright your all set. All the first grade classrooms are on this floor down the hall and to the left. Your in Mrs. James class."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you" She and Alex walked holding hands until they reached the door marked Mrs. James. A women outside greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. James" She said to Amanda reaching to shake hands.

"Hi I'm Amanda Rollins and this is Alexander, but she likes to go by Alex" Amanda said shaking her hand and gesturing toward Alex.

Mrs. James bent down to Alex's height and held out her hand. "Hi Alex. It's very nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?"

Alex looked at her mother and held onto her legs.

"I'll give you a minute." Mrs. James said.

Amanda bent down so she was eye level with Alex and took her hands.

"Sweetheart you'll be fine. I promise." Amanda said as sweetly as she could.

"But what about what Daddy…." Amanda cut Alex off.

"Hey don't listen to him. I promise you with all my heart you will do fine." Amanda said.

Alex smiled. "Ok Mommy. I believe you. I'm gonna go in now."

Amanda stood up. "Alright sweetheart. Have fun and be good." She waved as Alex went in to her bag in her cubby. Alex waved back then Amanda saw Alex start to talk to another little girl. She smiled and walked back to the car.

Amanda arrived back at the car and got in.

"Alright know it's time to drop you off." Amanda said pulling out onto the road. Amanda and Kelly arrived at the middle school ten minutes later.

"Ok Mom I'm good. I know where my classes are. I got my schedule in the mail." Kelly said opening the car door.

"Are you sure honey?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure Mom. I'll be fine." Kelly said smiling at her mother.

"Ok honey. I'll pick you up today afterschool." Amanda said.

"Ok Mom. See you later." Kelly said and left the car.

Amanda watched as her daughter walked up the stairs and into the building. She was growing up. Amanda watched her for a minute longer and then she drove off to her first day as a detective for the Special Victims Until at the sixteenth precinct.

 **Thanks to the people who left reviews! I'll take your ideas into consideration! Please leave your thoughts I want to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda arrived at the sixteenth precinct at eight sharp. She went to the back of the car and picked up a box. She walked into the busy place and caught her new captain while she was exciting the elevator.

"Captain Cragen?" Amanda said as she bumped into him. "I'm Amanda Rollins you interviewed me a while back."

"Yes right now is not a good. I'll fine you in later." Cragen said entering the elevator.

"You can fill me in now. Here hon, will you stash this somewhere for me. Thank you." Amanda said handing her box to an officer. "I'm ready to work."

"Great lets go." Cregan said pushing the button.

Amanda and Cregan went to the crime scene to see what the case is going to be like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school Kelly found her way to her first class. Math. Kelly always did well in school and she took all advanced classes.

Kelly was in class board staring out the window. She missed her old friends and the quietness of Georgia. Here there is always noise. Kelly was staring into space when someone pushed her shoulder.

"Kelly pay attention." Her math teacher Mr. Taylor said.

"Sorry Mr. Taylor. I'll pay more attention." Kelly said shifting in her seat. The rest of the period she drifted in and out.

Kelly was walking to her next class when she bumped into this girl. She dropped her books and Kelly tried to help but the girl, Emily pushed her away.

"Hey white trash why did you push? Who do you think you are?!" Emily said standing up in front of her three friends.

"I didn't mean to push ya. Guess I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to find my next class. I'm new here, I'm Kelly." Kelly said reaching her hand out ignoring the fact she was pushed.

"Did I ask you? You better watch out." Emily said pushing Kelly outside of the house and into the locker next to her with her friends laughing at her as they followed.

Kelly looked back at them. She figured she wouldn't even see them again.

The rest of the day went by fine. Kelly was in her last period of the day study. She was doing her homework when the bell rang and Kelly was rushing the pack her stuff in her backpack while she was walking out and bumped into this guy again.

"Ohh sorry didn't see ya there." Kelly said picking her books up not even looking up.

"Nah its my fault I should have been more careful. I'm Greg by the way." Greg said standing up.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly said standing up.

"You're the new girl, right?" Greg said.

"Yea I just came today" Kelly said smiling.

"Where you from? You have a southern accent." Greg said smiling.

"I'm from Atlanta, Georgia." Kelly said.

"That's really cool. Hey we should hang out sometime. Can I have your number?" Greg asked taking out his phone.

"Yea its 555-345-9990." Kelly said blushing.

"Great I'll text you later. See you later Kelly" Greg said smiling leaving.

Kelly smiled as she walked away down the hall to her locker. When she got to her locker she put her stuff away and closed it to reveal the same girls from earlier in front of her.

"What were you doing talking to Greg?!" Emily said pissed off with her little posy behind her.

"None of your business." Kelly said trying to leave but Emily pushed her back.

"I told you not to mess with me. Greg is mine. You better stay away or else." Emily said.

"Or else what?" Kelly said getting annoyed.

"Or else I will make your life a living hell." Emily said moving closer to Kelly.

Kelly was walking away and mumbled, "Yea like using all the hair dye in world."

Emily heard and turned around walked back in front of Kelly and kneed her in the stomach. Kelly fell to the ground.

"No like that like bitch." Emily said kicking her in the stomach again in the same spot and leaving. Kelly moaned and held her stomach. She finally got up and gathered her books.

Kelly's phone started to ring. "Hey Kel you almost ready? I'm outside waiting with Alex." Amanda said.

"Yea Mom I'm on my way out." Kelly said hanging up and walking down the hall trying to ignore the pain shooting threw her side. Three minutes later Kelly walked outside to the car and got into the front seat.

"Hey honey how was your first day?" Amanda asked pulling out.

"It was fine. Normal day" Kelly said giving a fake smile. "How was work?"

"Work was work." Amanda said giving a small smile. Amanda never liked bringing her work home with her. She wanted to keep her girls protected from that world.

"Mommy I drew you an abstract picture today in art class!" Alex said excitedly from the back.

"An abstract drawing? Wow I can't wait to see it sweetheart" Amanda said giggling and smiling.

"Kelly I was going to make you one but then I ran out of time because it we had to go read independently." Alex said to Kelly.

"That's alright Alex. I can see Moms later." Kelly said looking back.

"Ok Kel!" Alex said happily.

Amanda loved when her girls were being kind to each other. The rest of the car ride Alex talked about her day and Amanda would look back at her and say "Ohh" and "really?" She was concerned with Kelly because she seemed like she was uncomfortable and didn't say anything. Just stared out the window. Amanda pulled up to the apartment building twenty minutes later.

"Mommy I'm going to get my picture for you!" Alex said running in holding her backpack by the strap and to the couch. Amanda smiled as she closed the door and put her keys on the table.

"Ok honey. I'll get a magnet to put it on the fridge." Amanda said smiling.

"I'm going to go hang in my room and do homework until dinner." Kelly said walking towards her room trying to suck up the pain.

"Hey hey wait. I want to her about your day. You didn't say much in the car. Was school alright?" Amanda said walking up behind Kelly putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Yea Mom it was fine. We didn't do anything interesting. Just work." Kelly said putting a fake smile on.

Amanda sighed. "Well alright. I was thinking of just ordering Chinese for dinner. Does that sound good?"

"Yea that sounds good." Kelly said walking away.

Amanda sighed and went back to Alex and sat on the couch next to see her picture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly went into the bathroom to see her bruise. She lifted up her shirt and looked into the mirror. Her side had a huge black and purple colored bruise. Kelly slightly poked it.

"ssss, awww." Kelly whined. She pulled her shirt down and opened the cabinet mirror and took Motrin out and took two pills and swallowed water from the sink and went to her and Alex's room. She worked on homework and listened to music after she finished until Amanda called her for dinner.

"Kel time for dinner. Come eat while its hot." Amanda said placing plate out.

"Coming Mom." Kelly said. She was starting to feel better from the Motrin.

"Smells good." Kelly said sitting next to Alex and across from Amanda at the island in the kitchen.

"Looks good too." Alex said while Amanda put food on her plate.

"I know right" Amanda said sitting down serving herself and then everybody started to eat. They ate and Amanda and Alex held most of the conversations. The only time Kelly spoke is when she was promoted to. After dinner everybody watched their plates and Amanda put the leftovers in the fridge, while Kelly showered and Alex played.

Kelly went into her room and was putting her shirt on when Alex came in and saw the huge bruise on Kelly's side.

"Whoa Kelly how did you get that?" Alex asked pointing at Kelly's side.

"Why didn't you knock!" Kelly said quickly putting on her shirt and closing the door so Amanda wouldn't hear.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. Mom can never know." Kelly said sitting on her bed.

"I promise Kelly." Alex said sitting next to Kelly on her bed.

"It's not a big deal. This mean girl kicked me in the stomach. It doesn't even hurt." Kelly lied about the last part not wanting to scare Alex.

"Well why did this mean girl hurt you?" Alex asked.

"She was jealous because this cute boy wanted my number." Kelly said smiling.

"Really?! Did you give it to him?" Alex asked very excited.

"Yes I did. He's going to text me later." Kelly said.

"You can't tell Mom though Alex. She will ask so many questions. You know Mom." Kelly said.

"I won't I promise." Alex said huffing.

"Alright good." Kelly said laughing.

"Alex time to take a shower and get ready for bed." Amanda yelled to Alex.

"Coming Mommy." Alex said getting up.

"Remember don't say anything." Kelly said standing up.

"I won't" Alex said leaving.

Kelly laughed and was pulling her covers down when her phone buzzed.

 _New Message – Unknown._

Kelly swiped her phone to see the message.

 _Hey Kelly! Its Greg. How are you?"_

Kelly smiled and sat down on her bed and replied.

 _Hi Greg! Nothing much. What's up with you?"_

 _Nothing much just getting ready for bed. Hey you what study do you have? We can go to the library tomorrow during the period if you want. I have G._

 _I have G too! Yea lets meet up in the library tomorrow. See ya tomorrow._

 _See you tomorrow!_

Kelly blushed and smiled then put her phone on the charger and saw it was about nine and decided to watch one show before she went to bed in the living room. Then Amanda and Alex walked in.

"Alright sweetie time for bed." Amanda said pulling the covers back on Alex's bed.

"Will you read me a story Mommy. Ppppplllleeeaaasssseee." Alex begged.

Amanda smiled and put Alex in the bed and sat next to her. "Alright, but just one" Amanda said picking a book off the night stand next to her.

"Thank you!" Amanda smiled and started reading. Ten minutes later Alex fell asleep. Amanda smiled and got up.

She kissed her on the forehead and said, "Goodnight love. I love you so much."

Amanda left and saw Kelly getting up off the couch.

"Hey you all right love. You seemed off tonight." Amanda said.

"I'm sure Mom. School is just boring. I'm fine though really." Kelly said smiling.

"You know you can talk to me Kel, right?" Amanda said pulling Kelly into a hug.

"I know Mom." Kelly said accepting her hug gladly.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm tired. Love you goodnight." Kelly said leaving her moms embrace.

"Love you too sweetheart. Sleep well." Amanda said siting on the couch.

Amanda laid back on the couch and thought about Kelly. She had a feeling she couldn't shake that something was wrong with her. She got up to go to bed and fell asleep worrying about Kelly.

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and reading! I have a lot of request for Nick and Amanda to be together and I will add that, but it could take time. Also I'm not going to have Nick have kids or be married. But I wont forget! Also right now I'm going to focus on Kelly, but it'll change over time. So that's just a little note of what's going on! Keep reading and leaving reviews!**

The next couple of weeks were going well. Kelly and Greg became closer and hung out a lot. Alex was doing well in school and adjusted to her school fine. Amanda was doing well at work and proving herself everyday that she as meant to be there.

Amanda was working on paperwork from a case they just closed when someone sat on her desk. She looked up and saw Nick and smiled.

"Here" Nick said handing her a cup of steaming coffee.

"You're a life savior" Amanda said taking a large sip.

"No problem." Nick said looking at a picture of Amanda, Kelly, and Alex standing in front of a lake. "These your kids?" Nick asked.

"Yep the older one is Kelly and the younger one is Alex. Their twelve and six." Amanda smiled taking another sip of her coffee. She didn't really talk about her daughters at work. Not because she didn't love them, but because she didn't want a perp to find out and spread it around.

"They look just like you." Nick said smiling at Amanda.

"Thank you." Amanda said smiling back.

Nick was about to speak when Cragen came out. "Alright guys we got a new case. Ten year old, was found behind an alley raped and servilely beaten. Rollins, Amaro go to the hospitable to get a statement. Benson, fin go the crime scene. Everybody nodded and left.

Nick and Amanda were driving to the hospitable. Amanda was just staring out the window. She hated cases that involved young children because it reminded her of her girls.

"Amanda we're here." Nick said pulling up.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Ok lets go." Amanda said getting out of the car.

They went inside the hospitable and found ten year old Allison sitting on the bed holding her knees. Amanda and Nick walked in and Allison looked terrified. She jumped of the bed and hid behind it. Amanda walked over to the little girl and kneeled in front o f her.

"Hi Allison. I'm Amanda. I'm a police officer. Can I talk to you for a little bit about what happened?" Amanda said calmly, but Allison just stayed stilled and looked over at Nick who was in the doorway smiling.

Amanda noticed this. "Would you like to just talk girl to girl?" She said.

Allison nodded. Amanda nodded and ushered Nick to leave. "I'll let you two talk." Nick said and went to find the parents of the girl. Amanda stood up and helped Allison onto the bed.

"Hey sweetheart how did you get these cuts?" Amanda asked softly.

"The man did them." Allison said quietly looking down.

What else did the man do to Allison?" Amanda said writing on her notebook.

"He touched me. Down there." Allison said with tears going down her check. "It hurt a lot. I asked him to stop, but her didn't."

Amanda put her hand on Allison's shoulder. "You're doing great Allison. Do you know what the man looked like."

Allison started bawling. "I want my Mommy and Daddy."

Amanda got up. "I'll go get them. You did so well honey." Amanda said leaving.

Amanda walked down the hall to the waiting room where Nick is talking to the Allison's parents.

"Hey, excuse me. Allison needs you two right now." Amanda said standing next to Nick.

The parents said ok and rushed to their daughter's room. Nick sighed.

"Did Allison say anything?" Nick asked.

"She said he touched her and beat her. Has cuts all over her and bruises." Amanda sighed as she read her notebook.

He shook his head. "The parents said she was walking home from school and when she was an hour late called the police and eventually found her in the Alley." Nick said.

"So we could be looking at a neighbor or teacher." Amanda said.

Nick nodded. "Lets inform everyone and see what they found." Amanda nodded and they left the hospitable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly is at the library for study hall with Greg. Even though Greg was a year older they had the same classes because Kelly took the majority of seventh grade classes.

Kelly was finishing up her English paper when Greg tapped on the desk. She pulled on her ear buds off. "What's up?"

"I'm having a party this weekend. My parents are going to be out of town. Do you want to come? It's going to be wicked party." Greg said smiling.

Kelly thought for a second. She really wanted to go, but knew her mother would never let her go without supervision. But she really liked Greg and trusted him. "Sure I'd love to go." Kelly said smiling.

"Great. I'll text you the address." After Greg said that the bell rung and school was out. "I'll see tomorrow at around eight." Greg said holding the library door Kelly.

"Sounds good. See you later." Kelly said smiling.

Kelly walked out of the school and went to pick up Alex at her school.

Alex came running out. "Hey Kelly! Where's Mommy?" Alex asked as she and Kelly started walking towards the street to get a cab.

"She texted me saying she has to work late tonight." Kelly said hauling a cab over and telling him their address.

"Ok" Alex said.

Twenty minutes later Kelly and Alex walked into the apartment. Kelly put her stuff on the Kitchen table, and went to call her Mom, while Alex went to watch cartoons.

Kelly dialed her number and her mother picked up on the second ring. "Hey Mom Alex and I made it home." _"Great sweetie."_ "What time are you going to be home?" _"Were almost done here. Hopefully before nine."_ "Ok." Kelly sighed. She hated when her Mom worked late, but knew she knew she was helping someone else who needed it. "I gotta do some homework now." _"Ok Kel, I love you."_ "Love you too Mom" Kelly then hung up.

"Al, Mom is going to try to get home before nine tonight. Try to do your homework." Kelly said pulling out three binders and sitting down at the table.

"Ok Kelly." Alex said turning off the tv and walked to the kitchen and pulled out a folder. They both worked for a little bit over and hour and then finished. At about seven thirty Amanda walked in with take out.

"Mommy." Alex said getting off the couch and running to Amanda and hugging her waist. Alex over the years developed a close attachment to Amanda because of her father. Amanda has been working with Alex and has made progress over the years, because she used to have a melt down if Amanda went to take a shower for fifteen minutes.

"Hey Alex!" Amanda said putting the food down on the counter and returning the hug. "Guess what I brought you for dinner?" Amanda said lifting Alex up and putting her down on a chair.

"What?" Alex asked smiling. Amanda pulled out a grilled cheese with tomato.

"Thanks Mommy. It's my favorite." Alex said taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Amanda smiled and kissed her head. "Your very welcome honey. Where's Kelly?" Amanda asked pulling her food and Kelly's out of the bag.

"She's in our room." Alex said getting a glass of water and sitting back down.

"Ok, I'm going to go get her for dinner. You eat." Amanda said walking down the small hallway to her daughter's room and knocked before entering.

"Come in." Kelly said still looking at the screen of her computer lying on her bed.

"Hey Kel, I brought you home a BLT for dinner." Amanda said sitting next to her daughter.

"Sounds good. Hey Mom can I ask you something?" Kelly said shutting her computer and setting it down on the table next to her and sitting up.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Amanda asked.

"This kid Greg asked me to come over to his tomorrow at around seven. His parents are going to be home. Where just going to chill." Kelly said lying.

Amanda shifted in her seat. She knew this day was coming and dreaded it. "Yes, but you have to call or text me every hour saying your fine. And I want you home before ten. "I'll pick you up and drop you off."

Kelly smiled. "Thanks Mom. I call you don't worry." She hugged Amanda and Amanda hugged her back. She trusted her daughter and knew she could call if anything was to happen.

"Alright now lets go eat I'm starving." Amanda said standing up.

"I am too." Kelly said standing up and walking to the door.

All three of them ate happily. Amanda put Alex to bed and said goodnight to Kelly as she went to bed. Amanda went to her room and got ready for bed. She thought about how fast Kelly was growing up and how she was becoming a woman. She fell asleep smiling for the first time in a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was Saturday. The best day of the week for the Rollins. Amanda requested to have Saturdays off unless it was an urgent case. She could spend the whole day doing chores and shopping for food. And best of all she could spend time with her girls. The day went by as usual. Amanda went grocery shopping for the week and caught up on the laundry. Alex played with a little girl down the hall she met and Kelly worked on a project. Finally it was Six thirty and Kelly got ready to leave.

She decided on a black long sleeve shirt tucked into her navy blue jeans with a belt and knee high boots. She straighten her hair and walked out to the kitchen to get her coat and leave.

"Ok Mom lets go. I don't want to be late." Kelly said putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Alright I'm coming. Alex is still at her friends house so were all set." Amanda said and looked up at her daughter.

"You look very pretty honey." Amanda said smiling as they left.

"Thanks Mom." Kelly said smiling.

They drove about twenty minutes to the address Greg sent Kelly earlier. They arrived at the house and there was a car in the driveway. Thankfully to Kelly so her Mom wouldn't ask question.

"Alright sweetie. I'll meet you out her at ten. You got it. And text me every hour." Amanda said.

"Yes Mom. I know. I'll see you later." Kelly said leaving the car and then walking to the door and going inside.

Amanda drove away once she saw her daughter was safe.

Kelly walked in to a house with a ton of people and drinking. Some of the people looked to be in college.

"Hey Kel!" Kelly turned around and saw Greg walking towards her. "Hey sorry it was only suppose me and a couple of my friends over for the party. My brother came home and called his friends from college and they brought beer. You don't have to drink any. I'm not. Were hanging down stairs I'll walk you." Kelly smiled and walked with Greg downstairs. She walked down the steps and recognized a few people and saw them. She saw Emily and her bitches. Greg noticed the look in Kelly's eyes.

"I didn't invite them. They just showed up." Greg said as they walked to couch with Kelly.

"It's fine. No worries. Really" Kelly said smiling slightly. She walked over the couch and sat down. Emily gave her a smirk but never talked to her. The night went by well. Nobody in their group drank and they had a pretty nice time until Greg's brother came down drunk.

"Greg my friends left." Eric said coming down the stairs.

"Eric go up stairs. Were busy." Greg said trying to push him up the stairs.

"No! I'm going t hang with you and your loser friends." Greg said walking towards everybody.

He looked around until he set eyes on Kelly and walked towards her and looked down on her.

"Everybody out except you." Eric said pointing towards Kelly. Everybody left, but Greg and Emily set up a camera on a shelf quickly before she left.

Kelly tried to leave but Eric pushed her on the couch. "Hey leave her alone Eric!" Greg said.

"Get away Greg. This is man business." Eric said. Greg tried to get him of.

"No stop!" Greg said puching him. It was no match. Greg was about 5'6 and Eric was 6'1. Eric punched him once in the face and knocked him out. Eric then looked down at Kelly.

"Please let me go. Please I wont say anything. Just let me go." Kelly pleaded.

Eric ignored he pleads and unbuckled his belt and took of his pants then his shirt. He then removed his underwear and then removed Kellys clothes. She was struggling with him. But it was no match. Eric then knocked Kelly out. He then raped her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm SO SORRY. I have just been so busy with school, but in a week or so I have a break so I'll be able to update quickly! Anyways, I said I would make Nick and Amanda get together, but I'm not sure. I was thinking Rolliva because of a comment I read.. The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. If any of you seriously want Nick let me know. Please review and tell your friends!**

Kelly woke up and didn't know where she was. She blinked a couple of times until everything was clear. She was in central park with a men's extra large shirt. It is freezing out. She reached around and finds her phone. It is one in the morning. Amanda has been calling her. Kelly unlocks her phone and calls Amanda.

Amanda picks up on the first ring. "Kelly where are you?! Are you alright?!" Amanda asked screaming and panicking.

" _I..I'm in Central Park. I'm really cold and I want to go home."_ Kelly said crying.

"I'm on my way honey. Are you ok? I went to your friends house when you weren't picking up. He was unconscious. I called a bus sent him to the hospitable. I found your clothes." Amanda said dreading what her daughter was about to say and on the verge of crying while driving to Central Park.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you! Please don't hate me, please Mommy!" Kelly said crying.

"This is not your fault honey. I'm pulling up right now in Central Park. I'm here baby." Amanda said hanging her phone up rushing to her daughter. She had already called a bus.

"Kelly!" Amanda said running to her daughter. She looked unimaginable. She had blood all over her legs, cuts, bruises, and had a black eye. She bent down to her daughter.

"Kelly honey. I'm here. I'm here baby." Amanda said lifting her daughter onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I told you Greg's parent were going to be there. I just wanted to fit in. And….and I really liked him, but he didn't do it his brother did. I'm sorry Mommy." Kelly said holding on to Amanda for dear life. She didn't even care about the pain.

"I'm not mad honey. I'm not mad. This isn't your fault my love. I'm not mad." Amanda said and then the paramedics rushed over the where Amanda and Kelly were with a stretcher. They loaded Kelly onto it and put her in the ambulance with Amanda right by he side.

Three hours later Kelly was in a hospitable bed. She had one broken rib, needed elven stitches on her arm and had tearing. Amanda was barely able to keep it together. She asked Olivia to bring Alex to hospitable. Kelly was sleeping when Amanda got a text from Olivia saying she arrived at the hospitable and they were waiting in the waiting room.

Amanda rushed out and saw Olivia, Nick, and Alex. She picked up Alex and hugged her tight.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Alex asked sweetly and innocently.

Amanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she rubbed her daughters back. "Someone hurt Alex baby." Amanda said quietly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Alex asked.

Amanda put her daughter down and bent down so she was at eye level. "She will eventually."

Alex nodded. Nick and Olivia walked over to Amanda. "Cragen and Munch are at the crime scene. They found Eric Walter. He was passed out on the opposite side of Central Park. He confused to everything. Kelly wont have to suffer through a trial." Olivia said.

Amanda let out breath and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Olivia gave a sad smile. "If you need anything please let me know."

"Thank you liv. If you wouldn't mind watching Alex tonight and tomorrow, so I can have some time alone with Kelly." Amanda asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Do you want us to go to your place or mine?" Olivia asked.

"You can go to my place, just so Alex feels more comfortable." Amanda said.

"Ok. No problem. Take as long as you want." Olivia said.

Amanda smiled and walked over to Alex who was sitting. She sat in the chair next to her. "Alex, sweetheart. You're going to stay with Olivia tonight and probably tomorrow. I need to stay here with Kel. Ok, sweetheart?" Amanda said sweetly smiling.

"No Mommy! I want to stay with you." Alex said climbing onto Amanda's lap and wrapped her arms around Amanda's neck.

Amanda sighed. "I know sweetheart. But you and Liv are going to have fun." Alex shook her head.

Olivia kneeled next to Amanda and Alex. "How about when we get home you and I can make Kelly a welcome home card. Then tomorrow you and I can go to the aquarium." Olivia said trying to make her fee comfortable.

"doesn't that sound fun?" Amanda said.

"Yea" Alex said quietly.

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you. I'll call you later." Amanda said standing up with Alex in her arms and passing her off to Olivia.

"Ok Mommy. I love you too" Alex said in Olivia's arms.

"Thank you Liv." Amanda said once more.

'It's no problem. Really. Take care of Kelly." Olivia said.

Amanda smiled and turned around to Nick. "I know you have to take her statement, but can it wait until tomorrow?"

Nick gave a sympathy look. "Sure Amanda. Does around three sound good tomorrow?"

"Yea sounds good. Tell everybody thank you for everything they did." Amanda said.

"I will. Just take care of your daughter." Nick said with a smile and left.

Amanda went back to her daughter's room and watched her sleep. She finally woke up at around ten the next morning.

'Mom….mom where am I?" Kelly asked panicking.

Amanda jumped up off her seat and held her daughters hand. "Hey I'm right here sweetie. You're in the hospitable."

Kelly calmed down and finally felt the pain all through her body. Amanda noticed something was up. "My body hurts. Really bad." Kelly said.

"I'll get the doctor. You ok to stay here by yourself for a minute?" Kelly said.

"Yea I'll be fine." Kelly said staring into space. Amanda sighed and left.

She walked over to the doctor that admitted Kelly last night. "Excuse me, Dr. George. My daughter Kelly Rollins just woke up and is having a lot of pain can you check on her for me?"

She gave her a sad smile. "Of course. Walk with me." Amanda nodded and started walking.

The doctor sighed. "We are going to need to do a rape kit. I would like to start as soon as possible."

Amanda sighed. "I know. I'll talk to her." They arrived at the door. Amanda looked in the room and saw her broken daughter.

"Hey heard you were having some pain. Where does it hurt?" Dr. George asked looking at her chart.

"My side hurts a lot." Kelly said.

"You have a broken rib. I'll get you some painkillers for that and prescribe you some for the next two months." The doctor said.

The doctor looked to Amanda and Amanda nodded. "Honey, we have to do a rape kit to make sure everything is ok. Are you ready?" Amanda asked Kelly rubbing her thumb over Kelly's hand.

Kelly looked up at Amanda. "Sure. Better get it over with." Kelly said quietly.

"Ok honey. I'll be here thee entire time if you want." Amanda said softly.

"Will you?" Kelly asked.

"I will be here every step of the way." Amanda said gripping her daughters hand.

"I'll be performing the procedure. I'll get the supplies." Dr. George said walking out of the room.

Amanda and Kelly sat in silence for a moment then Kelly spoke. "Will it hurt?" Kelly asked quietly avoiding her mothers eye.

Amanda looked down and tried to hold her tears back. "It will feel uncomfortable at some parts, but I will be right here. The entire time. Just squeeze my hand every time you feel something" Amanda said.

Kelly nodded and Amanda just kept rubbing her hand over Kellys. Kelly felt safe when Amanda did that. The doctor walked in a moment later.

"Ok Kelly. If you need to take a break at anytime just ask." The doctor said kindly.

"Ok" Kelly said barely audible. Amanda tightened her hand on Kellys.

They did the rape kit. It took about two hours. They only stopped once when Kelly started panicking when the doctor took swabs.

"You did great Kelly. I'm going to let you rest now. I'll check in with you later." The doctor said leaving the room.

"You did great sweetie." Kelly said softly.

"When can I go home?" Kelly asked.

"Tomorrow honey." Amanda said.

"Where's Alex?" Kelly asked looking up.

"She and Olivia are at the house. Olivia's going to be watching her." Amanda said.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Kelly spoke up. "Mom wheres Greg"

Amanda spoke, "He was at the hospitable all night and was discharged this morning. Hes fine though." Amanda said coldly.

"Where's Eric?" Kelly asked avoiding Amanda's eyes.

"He was found passed out a few blocks down in an alley. He's getting booked right now." Amanda said trying to control her anger.

Kelly just nodded with tears silently coming down her face.

"It's ok honey." Amanda said siting on the bed next to Kelly wrapping her arms around Kelly. Kelly then started crying hysterically.

"I' so sorry Mommy. I'm so sorry." Kelly said. Amanda pulled her closer to her and Kelly cried into her mom falling into her embrace.

"Its not your fault. Your safe." Amanda said trying to hold back her own tears. They sat like that all night until Kelly finally settle down and fell asleep, while Amanda stayed up all night holding her baby close.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days' passes and Kelly was released from the hospitable. Alex was at home with Olivia. Alex did visit Kelly over the last couple of days, but was only able to stay a few hours at a time. Amanda is packing the last of the clothes when the doctor entered.

"You seem to be doing much." Dr. George said smiling,

"I feel much better." Kelly said standing up.

"I want you to take it very easy. You're still healing. I don't want you to go to school for three weeks." Dr. George said.

Kelly nodded and Amanda said ok.

"Your wounds and breaks have healed and or are almost done. Some of the cuts will leave scars. But other than your good to go. You will need to come back in three weeks to make sure everything is fine. Just sign here to be released." Dr. George said handing Amanda release forms.

Amanda signed them quickly and said, "Thank you for all your help." Dr. George smiled. "Your welcome. You have a very tough daughter." Amanda nodded. "She is." Dr. George left then.

"Alright you ready to go?" Amanda said.

Kelly nodded. "Yea lets go home." Amanda nodded and they left the hospitable and rove home.

Amanda opened the door and Alex came running to her. "Mommy I missed you." Amanda hugged her and smiled. "I missed you too love." Alex walked over to Kelly who was pouring herself a glass of juice. "I missed you Kelly. Are you feeling better?" Kelly smiled and nodded. "Yea I am. Thanks Alex. I missed you too." Kelly said smiling.

"Alright sweetie it's time for bed I'll tuck you in a second. Go get ready." Amanda said to Alex. "Ok Mommy. Goodnight Olivia." Alex said running to her room.

"Goodnight honey." Olivia said grabbing her coat. Amanda turned to Olivia. "Thank you Liv for everything. I don't know how to ever repay you." Olivia smiled. "Don't worry about. She's a great kid. Feel better Kelly. Call me anytime if you need to." Kelly nodded.

"Thank you Olivia." Kelly said sitting down on the couch. Olivia smiled and left. Kelly closed the door behind her and sighed. "I'll be right back. I'm going to say goodnight to Alex and I'll be right back." Kelly nodded blankly at a random tv show. Amanda walked sighed and went to Alexs room.

"Hey sweetie. You brush your teeth?" Amanda said sitting down next to Alex lying down.

"Yea. And brushed my hair." Alex said smiling. Amanda laughed a little and smiled.

"I know a lot has been happening with Kelly and I know I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you, but how about this weekend you and I go to the playground?" Amanda said smiling. Alex gave her a huge smiled.

"Yes Yes Yes!" Alex said. Amanda laughed and smiled.

"Alright alright. Settle down its time for bed." Amanda said standing up and pulling the covers up on Alex.

"Mommy, is Kelly going to be ok?" Alex asked.

Amanda smiled sadly at her and knelt down next to Alex. "She will. She was hurt really bad, but she's going to be fine. Don't worry." Amanda said brushing a few strands of Alex's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ok Mommy. I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too sweetie." Amanda said kissing Alex's forehead and standing up. She walked over to the door and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams honey." "Goodnight Mommy" Amanda smiled and gently shut the door. She then walked to the living room where Kelly sat. She sat next to her.

"Kel, honey. I want you to know I'm here for you. No matter what time, I want you to get me." Amanda said looking at Kelly.

"I know Mom." Kelly said avoiding Amandas face. "I'm kinda tired. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." Kelly said standing up.

"Alright sweetheart. I love you so much honey." Amanda said standing up and hugging Kelly.

"I love you too Mom." Kelly said pulling away from the hug and going to her room. Amanda sighed and locked up the apartment and went to her room.

Kelly went to her room and changed into her pajamas and saw some of the bruises on her legs.

" _Please stop, please." Kelly begged as Eric pulled of her shirt._

 _"Shut up whore." Eric said slapped Kelly._

Kelly snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly changed and went to her bed. She pulled the blankets back and went in. She reached over to her nightstand and turned of her light. She tossed and turned for a couple of hours. Images of the night kept running through her mind.

" _Get off me. Stop your hurting me." "Be quiet you fat slut."_

Kelly sat up breathing heavily. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach. She poked her stomach where there was fat. "Maybe if I start eating less I can look like mom. She's so skinny and pretty." Kelly thought to herself.

Kelly sighed and turned off the lights and went to her, but stopped at the door. She looked in and thought about the night she left. Chills went down her back and she ran to her mothers room. She knocked on the door and went in. Amanda was lying in bed wide awake and shot up quickly.

"I can't stop thinking about it Mom. It wont go away. My room reminds me of the night. Make it stop." Kelly said sobbing and running and to her mothers embrace.

"It's ok Kel. Im right here. I know its hard. I'm right here." Amanda said pulling Kelly next her in bed. Kelly didn't say anything, she just let her mother hold her. An hour later Kelly settled down and fell asleep in her mothers arms. Amanda just held her and rubbed her arm. She finally fell asleep at four in the morning.

 **AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating. School has been extremely busy and I have had a lot going on at home. Anyways sorry. I figured it would be better to have a good chapter than I crappy one. Anyways leave reviews and ideas! Its very motivational. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next Amanda woke up at six thirty to her alarm clock. She quickly turned it off to not wake up Kelly who was deep asleep. She quietly got out of bed and got herself dressed and went to get Alex up.

"Alex honey time for school. Come on." Amanda said pulling the shades back.

"Ok Mommy." Alex said dragging herself out of bed.

"I'm going to make you breakfast and then we're going to leave." Amanda said.

"Ok." Alex said picking an outfit out to wear. Amanda left and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Alex. Alex came out ten minutes later in a pair of jeans and purple long sleeve with a flower on it and sneakers.

Amanda put a bowl of cereal in front of Alex and a bagel. She sat next to her and started eating. "So today I'm going to pick you up." Amanda said.

"Ok." Alex said taking a bite of her bagel. "Is Kelly going to school?"

Amanda swallowed and then answered. "Not for a couple weeks sweetie. She is still healing." Alex nodded. "Ok." Amanda glanced at the clock on the stove. "Alright go brush your teeth honey we need to get going." Amanda said taking her bowl and Alex's bowl and putting them in the sink. "Ok Mommy." Alex said running to the bathroom. A few minutes later Alex came out and put her coat on and grabbed her bag.

"Hold on Alex I have to leave a note for Kelly." Amanda said writing on a piece of paper and walking to her room. She quietly entered the room and left the note on the nightstand next to Kelly. She kissed her forehead and left the room. "Lets go honey." Amanda said putting her coat and grabbing her keys.

Kelly woke up ten minutes after Amanda and Alex left. She sat up and read the note on the nightstand.

 _Kelly, I took Alex to school. I'll be back at around eight. Have to check in at prescient. I was able to get time off from work. Love you. –Mom._

Kelly sighed and went to the bathroom. "Great she's going to be over my shoulder." Kelly said under her breath. She then went to her room and got her laptop and phone then quickly went to the living room. She checked Instagram. Some girls from the party posted picture of Kelly. She was being kissed all over Greg and he was touching her. There are tons of these pictures. Kelly quickly turned her phone and Amanda walked in.

"Hey honey how'd you sleep?" Amanda said taking her coat off and putting it the closet then sitting next to Kelly.

"Fine." Kelly said. Amanda shifted on the couch to face Kelly better.

"Sweetheart, I think you are going to start seeing a therapist. Dr. George highly recommended it. I think going can be very helpful." Amanda said.

"I don't really want to Mom. " Kelly said playing with the hem of her shirt.

Amanda sighed and rubbed Kelly's shoulder. "I know honey, but I don't want you hurting. I don't want you to have flashbacks." Amanda said softly.

Kelly sighed. "I know, I know. I just want to go sit with some random person and have them pretend to know me and care so they can just get a paycheck." Kelly said getting frustrated.

"Honey, they do care that's why they chose this career…" Amanda was cut off by Kelly.

"Mom I really don't want to see a therapist. How about if I ever feel sad, scared, angry, or anything like that I'll come to you I promise." Kelly said.

Amanda nodded. "Ok honey, but I want you to come to me. I'm serious." Amanda said.

Kelly nodded. "Ok Mom. I promise." Amanda smiled and pulled Kelly into a hug. Kelly hugged her back.

Three weeks Kelly was cleared by the doctor to go back to school. Greg was arrested and put in jail and Eric moved away. Over the course of the three weeks Kelly put on a smile for her mom and sister. Over social media people started horrible rumors calling her a slut, whore, and saying she wanted to have sex. Kelly had flashbacks every night. They are not getting any better, but Kelly refuses to tell her mom.

 _Beep beep beep._ Kelly rolled over in her bed and looked at her alarm. _6:00 in the morning._ Kelly groaned and got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

" _I cant believe I have to go see the popular bitches. Today is going to be horrible."_ Kelly thought to herself getting putting her hair in a high ponytail. She then got dressed and just wore a simple pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Kelly are you happy going back to school?" Alex asked on the car ride to school.

"Yea." Kelly said looking out the window. Amanda noticed something was off about her daughter.

Amanda pulled up at the school. "Ok here we are." Amanda said.

"Bye Mommy. I love you." Alex said getting out of the car. "Bye sweetie have a great day at school. Love you too." Amanda said.

"Kelly wait a minute." Amanda said as Kelly was getting out of the car.

Kelly got back in the car. "I called the school, so your guidance counselor knows what happened. If you need a break or need to talk go see her." Kelly nodded.

"Ok Mom. I will. I have to get to class." Kelly said opening the car door.

"Hey, I love you Kel." Amanda said. "I love you too." Kelly said closing the door. Amanda watched as Kelly walked into the school, and then drove to work.

Kelly walked into the school. People glanced at her as she walked to her first class. She just kept her head down and went to her first class. Kelly sat down in her seat, when her teacher walked over.

"Nice to see you are back Ms. Rollins. I organized all the work you missed over the three weeks. Here you are. Come see me if you have any trouble." Ms. Marks, Kelly's English teacher said.

Kelly took the stack of papers and nodded. "Ok thank you Ms. Marks."

The rest of the morning was the same. Her teachers gave her makeup work and she kept to herself. Finally lunch came around. She pulled out her lunch and sat by herself and listened to music. Emily and her bitch squad walked right up to Kelly. She looked up.

"What." Kelly said coldly.

"Nothing. Just wondering where you have been?" Emily asked giving a smirk.

"Out." Kelly said. Emily moved closer.

"I heard you lost your v card at Gregs party. I heard it was with an older guy. Here, look at this picture of you and him." Emily said holding her phone in front of Kelly with her friends laughing.

"I did not have sex with him." Kelly said standing up.

"Really. Here we all thought you were a dirty little whore who does anybody anywhere." Emily said.

Kelly grabbed her bag and quickly started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Slut slut slut slut…" Emily started chanting and soon everybody did. Kelly ran out of the cafeteria and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and ran into a stall. She sat on the toilet and pulled her knees to her chest and started bawling. She couldn't get the names out of her hair and thought about everything Eric did her she need to release herself. Kelly got an overwhelming feeling.

She looked in her bag until she found her compose. She broke it in half until she just had the pointed end. Kelly then dragged the pointed edge across her arm. Kelly watched as the blood poured out. She was memorized by it. She watched it until the first bell rang for lunch to be over.

"Shit" Kelly said as she quickly washed the blood from her arms. She then dried it and pulled her sweatshirt sleeve down and went to class. The rest of the day Kelly continued to check her arm.

Finally the end of the day came. Kelly went to her locker to and grabbed her books. She shut her locker and saw Emily standing them.

"Hey whore. Thought you could use this." Emily held up a condom. "Here you go." Emily said.

Kelly pushed passed Emily and ran out to the car. "Hey honey how did today go?" Amanda asked as Kelly got in the car.

"Fine." Kelly said putting her ear buds in. Amanda sensed something was wrong and was about to push further when Alex came in the car.

"Hey Alex. How was school?" Amanda asked smiling at Alex.

"Good Mommy, I'm very excited to go to the playground this weekend." Alex said. Amanda smiled. "I am too sweetie"

Once everyone got home Amanda wanted to talk to Kelly. "Kel, honey can we talk about how school went today?" Amanda asked putting her bag on the counter.

"Why?" Kelly said taking her books and binders out.

"You seemed off today sweetie. Did anything happen?" Amanda said and just then her phone rang.

"One second honey." Amanda said sighing and answering. Kelly gave her a sad smile and went to her room. When she shut the door she felt a huge relief. She did not want to talk about today.

"Kelly." Amanda knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kelly said.

"I have to go check on a case for a couple of hours. I'll try to be back before you guys are asleep." Amanda said.

"Ok Mom." Amanda then went to tell Alex and then she left.

Kelly then went to the bathroom to check her arms. They bled more during school. She washed them and bandaged them. Kelly then went to check on Alex in the living room. She was fast asleep. She smiled and put a blanket over her. Watching her and her innocence is peaceful. Kelly then went to her room. She stared at her cuts and bandages until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this story and where it's going! Please review I want know what you guys think!**

At work Amanda and the squad had just finished a huge case. Amanda was finishing up paperwork when Nick walked up to her.

"Hey, I brought you a sandwich from café down the street." Nick said smiling and handing Amanda the sandwich.

"Thanks I appreciate it, but you didn't have to do that." Amanda said taking the sandwich smiling at Nick.

"Nah I wanted to." Nick said.

"well thank you. It looks very good." Amanda said smiling and taking a bite.

"How is everything else?" Nick said sitting down in the chair next to her.

Amanda sighed. "Kelly seems to be doing fine. She doesn't talk to be more than about school. And Alex is just fine. Her new favorite game is to play detective." Amanda said laughing.

Nick laughed. "That's adorable." Amanda smiled. "Yea she is just all smiles." Amanda said.

Amanda finished her sandwich and got up to throw it in the garbage. "That was the best thing I have eaten all day." Nick smiled.

"No problem Amanda." Nick said laughing.

Amanda began to put on her jacket. "Hey I'll walk you out." Nick said grabbing his jacket.

"Alight." Amanda said grabbing her bag. The two walked outside together.

"Alright here we are." Amanda said stopping at her car and pulling out her keys.

"Hey Amanda if you ever need anything just let me know." Nick said taking a step closer.

"Thanks Nick I really appreciate that. I do." Amanda said. Then for a minute they just stared at each other. Nick started to kiss Amanda and she graciously accepted. They exchanged a passionate kiss for a minute.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Nick said blushing. Amanda smiled.

"Don't apologize. I enjoyed it." Amanda said smiling. "But I can't have a relationship right now. There's just so much going on with Kelly and Alex hasn't been getting a lot of attention and work has just been so crazy and…." Nick cut Amanda off from her rant.

"Hey, hey its fine. I completely understand. I'll just be here as a friend. And when and if you want to peruse us just give me a call." Nick said smiling. Amanda hugged him.

"Thank you." Amanda whispered. Nick hugged her back. "No problem "Manda."

Amanda pulled back and smiled. "See you tomorrow." "Bye" Nick said. Amanda got in her car and drove home to Kelly and Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _At home_

Kelly woke up at around ten. She went to see if Amanda was home and to her expatiations she wasn't. "Great." Kelly said underneath her breath. She then saw Alex was starting to wake up on the couch.

"Kelly where's Mommy?" Kelly said rubbing her eyes.

"She's at work. I'll make you a sandwich and then you can go to bed." Kelly said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok thank you Kelly." Alex said sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. A few minutes later Kelly placed a sandwich in front of Alex. She ate it quickly.

"Thanks Kel, I'm exhausted I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed." Alex said going to the bathroom.

"Ok." Kelly said clearing her plate. After she put it in the dishwasher Kelly went to tuck Alex in.

"Kelly can you open the window? It's to hot." Alex said.

"Sure." Kelly said. She then reached up and her sleeves fell down and Alex saw the bandages.

"What happened to your arm?" Alex said. Kelly quickly opened the window and pulled down her sleeve.

"I cut afterschool today making a snack by accident. That's all." Kelly said trying to keep her composure.

"I didn't hear you scream and looks like it hurts." Alex said looking Kelly's arm.

"You were in our room. And I didn't scream." Kelly said.

"You should tell mommy, it could be infected." Alex concurringly said.

"Nah it's just a little scratch, it'll be healed in two days tops." Kelly said getting aggregated.

"I don't know Kelly. If you don't tell I will. The bandages looked big." Alex said.

"No Alex don't. We can keep it our secret." Kelly said getting angry.

"No Kelly, it looks bad." Alex said frustrated.

"Al, you can't tell Mom. Please." Kelly said begging to her six-year-old sister.

"Why Kelly?" Alex said.

"I love you Alex, but I can handle this myself. Don't tell Mom." Kelly said.

Alex looked at Kelly still unsure, but trusted her sister. "Ok Kel."

Kelly smiled. "Thank you Alex. Now its late go to sleep." Kelly said tucking Alex in and turning the lights off.

"Goodnight." Alex said yawning. Kelly leaned in from the hallway.

"Goodnight Alex." She then went to the bathroom to check her cuts.

"Shit." Kelly said as she took off the bandages. The blood dried onto them and became very dry. She then washed them her arm once more and put cream on them. As she was starting to wrap her arm she head the front door open.

"Kel, are you in the there?" Amanda said knocking on the bathroom door. Kelly panicked.

"Yea Mom, it's me." Kelly said trying to keep calm. "I'll be out in a minute." "Ok honey." Amanda said and went to her room. Kelly quickly finished and composed herself before leaving. She then went looking for Mom.

"Hey Mom." Kelly said entering Amanda's room. Amanda smiled as she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Hi sweetie, sorry I took so long at work." Amanda said walking over to Kelly on the bed. "Kel, how was school really today?" Amanda said rubbing Kelly's arm. Kelly looked into her Moms eyes. She looked so worried. _"Maybe I should tell her what happened."_ Kelly thought to herself. She was about to tell the truth then the second she opened her mouth she lied.

"Mom it was fine. I just have a lot of makeup work." Kelly said smiling at Amanda. Amanda shifted on the bed to better face Kelly.

"Kel, today when you got in the car you seemed off." Amanda said caringly.

Kelly moved back and laid against the headboard of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "It was just weird being there. Seeing everybody, not knowing what the other kids heard and the stares in the hallways." Kelly said looking into space.

Amanda moved next to Kelly and put her arm around Kelly's shoulder. "I know it's hard hon, and I'm sure none of the kids know what happened. The media didn't release your name. It was a short case." Amanda said.

For a few minutes Amanda just held Kelly. Then Kelly started to get up, "I'm going to get to bed now I'm exhausted." Kelly said standing up. Amanda got up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alright sweetie, goodnight, I love you. And thanks for taking care of Alex tonight." Amanda said releasing Kelly from the tight hug. "I love you too Mom, and Alex went down like a tree." Kelly said laughing, walking towards the door. Amanda laughed.

Kelly carefully walked into the room she shared with Alex and crawled into bed. All through the night Kelly kept waking up with flashbacks. By four in the morning she quietly went to the bathroom. She grabbed a razor and cut her arm again to release the pain. Her new method.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so for right now I see this story leaning more towards focusing on Kelly. I'm sorry of you don't like the way it's heading I'm sorry, but Nick is going to be in chapter again! Anyways as always please reviews, I love your feedback! Enjoy!**

The rest of the week went by and it was finally Saturday. At school Kelly was miserable. Emily was making her life a living hell. She would do everything to make Kelly miserable. She cut herself four times total that week; Kelly kept a chart in her journal. Nick had came over twice that week and made them dinner. Kelly liked having him over and saw how happy he made her Mom. Alex loved having him around, he would make huge lego structures of the city with her. She loved that. Amanda was opening up to the idea of being with Nick, but her girls came first.

"Mommy. Mommy get up, get up!" Alex said running into Amanda's room. It was barely eight in the morning. Alex had been waiting all week to go to the park. She loved the parks in New York.

Amanda's eye opened when she had two small hands opening her eyelids. She smiled. "Honey we aren't leaving for a couple of hours." Amanda said pulling Alex onto the bed next to her. Alex laughed.

"I know, but I figured if you got early you could all your Mom stuff then we could leave earlier." Alex said and Amanda laid up against the headboard.

Amanda laughed. "What is Mom stuff?" Amanda said as Alex giggled.

"I don't know. Mommy stuff." Alex said laughing. Amanda pulled her onto her lap.

"Well I know one job that would qualify as Mommy job." Amanda said with Alex sitting on her lap.

"What." Alex said giggling. Just as she said that Amanda started tickling Alex and she started squirming.

"Mom stop…..stop Mommy… stop, please." Alex said in between laughing. Amanda laughed and stopped after about a minute.

"There, my first Mom chore is done." Amanda said. Alex, still giggling, sat up and smiled at her Mom.

"So can we go to park now?" Alex said smiling. Amanda smiled and shock her head.

"You are one of a kind Al, one of a kind." Amanda said. "Lets wait an hour at least to let Kelly wake up and then we can go. Do not wake her up though." Amanda said looking at Alex.

"I won't Mommy, I promise." Alex said sighing making her chest rose.

Amanda smiled. "Good girl, now lets go get breakfast ready. I'm gonna make pancakes. How does that sound?" Amanda said standing up.

Alex stood up and jumped up and down on the bed. "Yummy!" Alex said. Amanda laughed and picked up Alex.

"Ok maybe putting more sugar isn't the best idea. You seem hyped up enough." Amanda said as she carried Alex to the living room and kitchen.

"That's why we need to hurry and go to the park before I explode." Alex said as Amanda put her on the floor in the living room. Amanda laughed as she walked over to the stove. Within the next half hour Amanda finished making breakfast. At the same time Kelly woke up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Kel, How'd you sleep?" Amanda said as she placed three plates on the table counted to the wall.

"Fine." Kelly said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Smells good." Kelly said as she sat at the counter and took a sip of orange juice. Amanda smiled and placed a pancake on Kelly's plate.

"Thanks sweetie. Al, come on, breakfast time." Amanda said as she put more food on each plate.

"Coming!" Alex said running from the floor where she was playing.

"No running." Amanda said as she sat down across from Kelly.

"Sorry." Alex said as she climbed up the chair and sat down.

"Today I'm going to finish my makeup work. I'm almost done." Kelly said as she took bite of her food.

Amanda nodded. "Sounds good." After about a half hour everybody finished their food and washed all the dishes. At about ten Amanda decided to take Alex to the park.

"Alex, honey you ready to go?" Amanda said as she put on her coat. Alex jumped up from the floor and quickly walked to over to get her coat next to Amanda. "Thank you for not running honey." Amanda said as she helped Alex put on her coat. Alex just looked up at Amanda and gave her a smile.

"Kelly we're leaving." Amanda yelled to Kelly.

"Ok Mom, have fun." Kelly yelled from her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Amanda and Alex arrived the park.

"Ok honey here we are." Amanda said as they walked over to the park. "I'm going to go on the swings." Alex said as she bolted off. "Be careful!" Amanda yelled back. She then went to sit on one of the benches in eye distances of Alex.

"Which one is yours?" An older women sitting next to Amanda asked.

Amanda smiled. "Her, the one going a hundred miles in the air on the swings. Her name is Alex." Amanda said as she pointed to Alex and laughed. The older woman laughed too.

"She has no fear I'm assuming?" The older woman said laughing. Amanda smiled. 'No, none at all." Amanda said smiling.

"Which one is yours?" Amanda said smiling. The woman pointed to the little boy going down the slide. "There he is, Cody. And I'm Melissa by the way." Amanda smiled and stuck out her hand. "Amanda." They shook hands. Melissa smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said. "You too." Amanda said. Just then Alex jumped off the swing and ran over to Amanda.

"Mommy, Mommy come push me I can't get high enough." Alex said leaning on Amanda's knees. Amanda smiled.

"Sure honey. It was nice talking to ya." Amanda said getting up and holding Alex's hand. "You too." Melissa said. Amanda and Alex walked over to the swings. Alex hoped on one and Amanda went behind her to push her.

Alex giggled. "Higher Mommy, higher." Alex said. Amanda smiled.

"Just a little bit honey, we don't want you to flip over the bar." Amanda said laughing. The next few hours Alex ran around the park going on the slides, swings, monkey bars, everything. Amanda then treated Alex to an ice cream from the ice cream truck.

"Can I have strawberry one please?" Alex asked Amanda with begging eyes. Amanda smiled. "Sure hon." Alex smiled. Amanda the two ice creams then the two went to a picnic table and sat down.

They ate their ice creams for a few minutes in silence until Alex spoke up. "Mommy?" Amanda swallowed. "Yes sweetie?" Amanda said.

"Are you dating Nick?" Amanda nearly chocked on her ice cream.

"No Al we are just friends." Amanda said looking at Alex.

"Well if you want you should, because last night Kelly and I were talking and we think you should if you want." Alex said licking her ice cream.

"That's very kind of you and your sister to say." Amanda said smiling.

"I like Nick, he makes huge buildings." Alex said stretching her arms up.

"I've seen them, they are the biggest lego buildings I have ever seen in my life." Amanda said smiling. The two ate their ice creams for another fifteen minutes.

"Ok honey it's time to head home now." Amanda said taking Alex's hand and throwing her and Alex's wrappers in the garbage. "Ok Mommy." Alex said going with Amanda.

They got in the car in the car and Amanda pulled out. There were a few minutes of silence. Alex was thinking about Kelly. She still was unsure if she should listen to Kelly and believe she was fine or tell Amanda.

"Mommy?" Alex said to Amanda. Amanda looked at her in the mirror.

"Yes honey?" Amanda said. "Is it ok to break a promise if it is about someone else?" Alex asked innocently.

"It depends Alex, what kind of promise?" Amanda asked becoming curious.

"Well last week I saw Kelly had a lot of bandages on her arm. She said she cut herself making a sandwich and when I said she should tell you she got angry and told me not to tell anyone, especially you. I just thought that was weird because if she didn't mean to cut herself while cooking why wouldn't she just tell you?" Alex said. Amanda's heart dropped. She hoped to God what she was thinking was wrong.

"Ok honey, thanks for telling me you did the right thing. I'm proud of you." Amanda said trying to keep her composure for Alex. Alex smiled. Twenty minutes later they arrived home and went inside. Amanda knelt in front of Alex.

"Alex, honey can you play in the living room while I talk to Kelly for a little bit." Amanda said. Alex nodded.

"Ok Mommy, I'm going to play detective with my lego buildings." Alex said walking to her little city next to couch and wall. Amanda smiled and got up to talk to Kelly. She sighed as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kelly said taking her ear buds out. Amanda walked in and sat on the bed with Kelly.

"Honey I need you to be completely honest." Amanda said rubbing Kelly's shoulder. Kelly was worried.

"About what Mom." Kelly said nervous.

"Did you cut yourself?" Amanda said looking Kelly right in the eyes. Kelly lost her breath for a moment.

"No why do you think that?" Kelly asked backing a little bit back from Amanda.

Amanda sighed. "Can I see your arms then Kelly?" Amanda said concurringly.

Kelly couldn't believe it, her secret was about to be exposed. She took in a deep breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you guys like where this going. Thank you to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Anyways enjoy and review!**

"Kelly, I need to see your arms." Amanda said sternly. Kelly became very nervous and could barely breath and she started scratching her neck.

"Mom I don't need to show you my wrist come on that's ridiculous." Kelly said nervously. Amanda sighed.

"Kel, you need to show me." Amanda said moving closer and the second she did Kelly bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. Amanda ran after her.

"Kelly open the door." Amanda said jiggling the doorknob. As she was trying to get in Alex came over to her.

"Mommy what you doing?" Alex said looking at her mom confused. Amanda stopped trying to open the door and looked at Alex. She had the same look on her face as when Drew and Amanda used to fight.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just need to talk to Kelly." Amanda said bending down putting her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"You're being very loud." Alex said looking very serious. Amanda smiled. Alex always seemed to do something to make her smile without even trying.

"I know hon, how about I call Nick and you can hang out with him today?" Amanda said smiling.

Alex smiled. "Ok that sounds fun." Amanda nodded and quickly went to her room and shut the door. She dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Amanda what's up?" Nick said. Amanda took a deep breath.

"Can you come pick up Alex and watched her for the rest of the day. There is a lot going on with Kelly right now and I don't Alex to see or hear anything." Amanda said pacing in her bedroom.

"Yea sure no problem I'm not doing anything tonight." Nick said grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Thanks Nick I really appreciate you doing this." Amanda said feeling relieved.

"It's no problem Amanda really. I don't mind at all." Nick said smiling and walking out to his car. "I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

"Ok see you then Nick." Amanda said hanging up. She then went to see you if Kelly opened up the bathroom door.

"Honey open up." Amanda said knocking on the door.

Kelly was sitting against the tub crying into her knees. "No." Amanda sighed and went to living. The next half hour was the longest for Amanda, but finally she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Nick, thanks for coming on short notice." Amanda said as she opened the door.

"No problem, if you don't mind I was thinking I could take Alex to dinner." Nick said as he entered Amanda's apartment.

"That's fine, here I'll give you some money." Amanda said going grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Amanda it's fine, I got it." Nick said shacking his hand. Amanda smiled.

"Are you sure?" Amanda said. "I'm positive." As Nick said that Alex came running in.

"Nick!" Alex said running up to him. Nick picked her up. "Hey kiddo, you want to get some food?" Nick said smiling.

"Yes! Lets go!" Alex said happily. Nick laughed. "Alright lets go." Nick said grabbing the door and caring Alex.

"Have fun honey." Amanda said and shut the door behind them. She sighed and leaned against the door. A few moments later she walked to the bathroom door.

"Kelly open the door right now." Amanda said. "No." Kelly said back. Amanda very angry and worried ran to the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink and pliers out. She then went to the bathroom and took the doorknob off and saw Kelly leaning against the tub crying silently into her knees.

"Oh honey." Amanda said as she saw her daughter and walked to her and sat down next to her. She put her arm around Kelly, but Kelly puled back. Amanda was hurt; she just wanted to comfort her daughter.

"I just want to memories to go away. That's all." Kelly said in her knees. Amanda held herself together to not start bawling.

"Why didn't you just come get me sweetie, you know I can help you." Amanda said rubbing Kelly's back. Kelly started crying harder.

"Because you're perfect and I'm just a mess and I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I wanted to be like you and handle it myself." Kelly said. Amanda was caught off guard and decided to reach for her baby and hold her tight. Kelly resisted for a couple minutes, but then relaxed into her mothers embrace.

"Kelly you don't need to be like me. I ask for help when I need it, you're not showing weakness. I'm here to help you honey, that's my job." Amanda said rocking Kelly back and forth.

"The flashbacks won't go away, make them go away Mommy, please." Kelly said sobbing and holding onto Amanda for dear life. Amanda just held her daughter.

"Just breath Kel, you're safe. I will protect you." Amanda said kissing Kelly's head. Kelly kept silent for about five minutes until she calmed down and pulled out of Amanda's arms.

Kelly then pulled up her left sleeve to show Amanda the bandages. Amanda kept calm, but was very worried, on the inside, when she saw the bandages.

"Kel, hon. I'm going to take the bandages off to make sure they're not infected, ok?" Amanda said reaching for Kelly's arm. Kelly just nodded. Amanda then carefully took the bandages off, slowly, and was horrified to see the cuts. There was dried blood, redness just all around the arm, and Kelly kept making noises when she pulled off a bandage. Amanda was so upset.

"Kelly does it hurt?" Amanda said looking at her broken daughter. Kelly just nodded. Amanda gave her a sad smile and slowly stood up help Kelly in the process. She lead Kelly to her room and sat her on the bed and Amanda went into her bathroom and took out a first aid kit. She then started cleaning the cuts.

Kelly remained silent for a couple of minutes then spoke up. "I just couldn't handle all my feelings." Amanda just nodded and let Kelly talk. She was talking and that's all that mattered. "Everything just reminds me of what happened." Kelly said. A few tears slipped and Amanda whipped Kelly's cheek with her thumb. Kelly gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Mom." Kelly said softly. Amanda smiled. "No problem sweetie." Amanda said. Amanda finished cleaning Kelly's cut and they went to the living room. Kelly sat against the arm of the couch. Amanda sat down next to her.

"Kelly, we need to talk." Amanda said putting her arm against the side of the couch and faced Kelly.

"I'm going to call one of the therapist Dr. George recommended, but that doesn't mean I'm just passing you off to some random person because I don't want to deal with you. I think it will be very helpful to talk to someone other than me. But I do want you coming to me whenever you want to talk. Ok?" Amanda said sternly, but loving at the same time,

"Ok mom." Kelly said staring blankly.

"I'm serious Kelly, I don't want to hurt yourself baby." Amanda said looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Mom." Kelly said moving closer to Amanda. Amanda gladly accepted her into her arms. Kelly snuggled into Amanda's side.

Amanda rubbed her thumb up and down Kelly's shoulder. "It's ok honey, I'm not mad or disappointed, I was just scared you hurt yourself. Don't apologize." Amanda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the restaurant Nick and Alex were drinking milkshakes waiting for their food to come.

"How come Kelly and Mommy didn't come with us?" Alex asked she placed an X on the sheet of ticktacktoe. Nick looked up not sure what to say.

"Kelly and your Mom just needed some time alone. Kelly's very upset right and your mom didn't want to be bored." Nick said smiling as he grabbed a crayon and placing an O.

"Oh ok." Alex said satisfied with the answer. Nick smiled. "Look I won!" Alex said very excited. Nick laughed.

"You did! Nice job!" He said laughing. Just he said that the waitress came out with their burgers. Nick thanked her and she smiled at him and left.

"Dig in kiddo." Nick said handing Alex her plate. She smiled and started eating her burger. "It's good!" Alex said smiling. Nick laughed at how cute she is. "Good I was hoping to would be." The two ate for about two hours then headed to Amanda's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda held Kelly until she fell asleep and hour later. The two stayed like for two hours until Nick came in at around eight thirty. Amanda had doze off, but woke up when she heard the door open. Kelly was still sound asleep.

"Hey Alex, did you have with Nick?" Amanda said as she gently laid Kelly on the couch then walked over to them.

"Yea! We had burgers and shakes!" Alex said giving a huge smile.

Amanda smiled at her. "Sounds good, thank Nick and get ready for bed. It's almost bed time." Amanda said.

"Thank you Nick, I had fun!" Alex said hugging Nick around his waist. Nick chuckled and hugged her back.

"No problem kiddo, I had a great time and I'm going to beat you at tick-tack-toe next time." Nick said smiling down at her.

Alex laughed. "No you're not." Alex said and then left to get ready for bed. Amanda and Nick laughed. Amanda then glanced over at Kelly.

"Let me get her to bed and get Alex tucked in then can we talk. I really need to talk." Amanda said looking at Nick.

"Ok, do you need help moving her?" Nick asked taking his jacket off.

"No I'm ok, she's very light for age." Amanda said walking over to Kelly and picking her up. She carried Kelly to her room not to bother Alex. Kelly stirred a little bit quickly fell asleep when her head hit her mothers pillow. The scent of her mom on the pillow helped her fall asleep. Amanda then went to check on Alex.

"Alright honey time to get to bed." Amanda said as she walked into her daughter's room. Alex jumped onto her bed and crawled under the covers. Amanda tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie, I love you so much." Amanda said as she placed a kiss on Alex's head.

"Night Mommy, I love you too." Alex said as she yawned and rolled over. Amanda shut the door and went back to living and sat on the couch next to Nick.

Amanda sighed as she sat down. "Kelly has been cutting herself." Amanda said looking at Nick.

Nick looked at her concerned. "Is she alright? Did she hurt herself badly?" Nick said. Amanda shook her head.

"No thank god. I was horrified though. What if she hurt herself so bad….she…she…" Amanda said as she started to cry. Nick pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, she didn't and that's all that matters. She's ok. That's all that matters." Nick said holding Amanda. Amanda just allowed herself to be held for a good five minutes. She then pulled out.

"Sorry Nick." Amanda said whipping her eyes.

"Don't apologize. Take your own advice I'm sure you gave to Kelly. It's ok to ask for help." Nick said smiling. Amanda laughed.

"Wow you're good." Amanda said laughing making Nick laugh.

"I'm going to head to bed now, I'm exhausted." Amanda said standing up. Nick followed.

"Ok Amanda. Don't hesitate to call again, ok?" Nick said looking at Amanda. Amanda smiled.

"I wont. Thank you again for tonight. Alex had a great time." Amanda said walking Nick out.

"We both did, goodnight." Nick said grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"Good night." Amanda said closing the door. She then brushed her teeth and changing into her pajamas. She crawled into bed next to Kelly. Kelly instantly moved closer to Amanda and snuggled right into her. Amanda smiled and held her. Just as Amanda was closing her eyes she heard little feet coming down from hall.

"Mommy?" Alex said quietly poking her head in Amanda's room. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Amanda smiled. "Sure sweetie, climb in." Alex smiled and climbed next to her mom and snuggled into her.

"Thank you." Alex whispered. Amanda kissed her head. "Anytime honey, now sleep." Amanda said. Alex nodded her head and was fast asleep. Amanda stayed awake for little bit just enjoying the moment with her wonderful daughters.


End file.
